With the development of wireless devices, such as wireless, portable, handheld, and mobile communication devices, users may access and exchange information anywhere and anytime. A user's mobility may add certain complexities with respect to establishing communications, and a wireless device may utilize various techniques to communicate with other users or groups of users. For example, a user of a wireless device may communicate with other users by dialing a number or by selecting a contact in the user's contact list. However, in certain situations, a first user may want to communicate with a second user, even though the first user does not have the second user's contact information. For example, a user in a vehicle may want to communicate with another user in another vehicle. Given the large number of situations a user may encounter, in which communication with another user is desired, the limited ability to interact with other users of mobile communication devices can be increasingly troublesome.